White Rose
by Autumn Lilyana
Summary: Mawar putih... Bunga yang melambangkan cinta sejati, kesucian, kemurnian, dan rasa simpati. Tapi taukah kau, bahwa ada makna lain selain itu semua, yaitu simbol dari... #FriendshipFI2019


**~White Rose~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto **

.

.

.

.

.

.

Melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu mengangguk puas dengan penampilannya.

Rambut pirang berantakan, iris mata biru langit dan kulit tan bersih. Sebuah kemeja hitam lengan panjang, dipadukan dengan sebuah celana kain panjang yang juga berwarna hitam. Itulah penampilannya saat ini.

Tampan. Itulah yang pertama kali terlintas dipikiran seorang wanita saat melihatnya.

Setelah melihat penampilannya yang menurutnya sudah bagus, Naruto lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar, dia mengambil sepasang sepatu pantofel hitam lalu memakainya. Kemudian dia keluar dari rumahnya untuk menemui orang yang _spesial_ baginya.

Dalam perjalanan, Naruto mampir ke sebuah toko bunga. Berbagai jenis bunga berbeda warna langsung tertangkap di indra penglihatannya begitu dia masuk.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Seorang wanita bertanya padanya dengan lembut.

Naruto menengok melihat wanita yang bertanya itu yang dia asumsikan sebagai pegawai toko bunga ini.

"Tentu, bisa kau bawakan se-bucket mawar putih?"

"Ah tentu. Tolong tunggu sebentar."

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menunggu. Tak lama wanita itu kembali dengan membawa se-bucket bunga mawar putih.

"Ini bunganya Tuan." Wanita itu memberikan bucket bunga yang dibawanya pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih," balas Naruto sambil menerimanya.

"Jika boleh tau, apakah bunga itu untuk anda berikan kepada seseorang?" tanya Wanita itu.

Naruto tersenyum lalu membalasnya kemudian, "benar, bunga ini akan kuberikan pada orang yang _spesial_."

"Oh souka."

"Jadi berapa harga untuk bunga ini Nona?"

"Ah, khusus untuk anda, bunga itu saya berikan percuma," balas wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah Nona?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih."

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebagai balasan.

Setelah itu Narutopun keluar dari toko bunga untuk meneruskan tujuannya menemui orang yang spesial untuknya.

Dia berjalan dengan santai melewati trotoar dengan se-busket bunga mawar putih digenggaman tangan kanannya. Sebuah senyum tipis terpasang di bibirnya. Membuat beberapa wanita yang dilewatinya besemu merah.

Ketika matanya melihat tempat tujuannya, dia berbinar. Dengan langkah cepat, dia pergi menuju tempat itu tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

**-oOo-**

Disinilah Naruto berada sekarang. Disebuah pemakaman umum, berjongkok di samping sebuah makam.

Matanya menatap sendu pada makam di depannya. Dan senyum dibibirnya masih terpasang sampai saat ini.

**_Uchiha Sasuke_**

Itulah nama yang tertera di makam yang ada di depannya. Makam dari sahabatnya.

Lengan kirinya bergerak membersihkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir sahabatnya itu yang kotor, dan kemudian dia meletakan bucket bunga mawar yang di bawanya diatasnya.

"Tak terasa, sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak kau pergi, Kawan."

Suaranya terdengar lirih dan menyayat.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka, kau akan pergi meninggalkanku secepat ini."

Lengan kirinya terangkat mengusap makam sahabatnya dengan lembut.

"Aku sudah mengirim orang-orang yang membuatmu seperti ini ke tempatmu. Pastikan kau juga memberi mereka balasan atas apa yang mereka buat padamu."

Keheningan terjadi setelahnya. Hanya desiran angin lembut yang bermain dengan nakalnya menggoyangkan rambut Naruto.

Lelehan air keluar dengan perlahan dari kedua matanya. Mengalir melewati pipi dan berujung di dagunya.

"Aku memang cengeng, kau tau itu bukan. Bahkan saat Hiruzen-jiji meninggal, saat itu aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis..."

"Beruntung kau saat itu ada. Kau menghiburku, membawaku kembali ke dalam keceriaan..."

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah tiada. Jadi tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghiburku disaat sedih."

Naruto mengusap air matanya. Kemudian pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya kembali dengan perlahan.

"Seperti biasanya, ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu..."

Naruto berhenti sejenak.

"Tapi aku tidak tau harus memulainya dari mana."

Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku akan menceritakannya secara berurutan," katanya.

"Oke, dimulai dari..."

Narutopun bercerita di depan tempat peristirahatan sahabatnya. Dia terlihat seperti orang gila. Bercerita di depan sebuah makam.

Dua orang penjaga makam, Izumo dan Kotetsu yang melihatnya memberikan tatapan kasihan.

"Izumo, aku tidak tau harus menyebutnya gila atau apa. Dia bercerita di depan makam lagi." Kotetsu berkata pada sahabatnya.

"Aku juga bingung dengannya, Kotetsu. Tapi disisi lain, aku juga kagum padanya. Setiap tahun, dia selalu datang mengunjungi makam sabahatnya itu. Ditanggal yang sama, saat sahabatnya itu meninggal."

Kotetsu mengangguk menyetujui perkataan sahabatnya Izumo.

"Lebih baik kita kembali bekerja, biarkan dia seperti itu dulu."

"Kau benar."

Dua sejoli penjaga makam itupun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

kembali ke Naruto yang masih terus bercerita di depan tempat peristirahatan sahabat terakhirnya, Sasuke.

"Shikamaru masih malas seperti biasanya, Chuoji juga masih sama selalu makan keripik. Dan Kiba, dia masih berisik, sepertiku."

Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Sakura, wanita itu sekarang sudah menikah. Lelaki yang menikahinya adalah Gaara..."

"Sejujurnya, aku sangat ingin menghajar mereka berdua. Tapi kau pasti tidak mau aku melakukannya. Mengingat Gaara adalah sahabat kita juga, dan Sakura adalah wanita yang kau cintai..."

"Meski dia jugalah yang membuatmu seperti ini."

Kembali Naruto mengambil nafas dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya.Matanya benar-benar sendu menatao makam sahabatnya Sasuke.

"Naruto..."

Sebuah suara menginstupsinya dari belakang. Naruto menengok untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Itachi Nii-san..."

Uchiha Itachi. Laki-laki itulah yang memanggilnya. Kakak dari Sahabatnya Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum pada Naruto. Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan mengambil tempat di sisi lain makam dari Adiknya.

"Seperti biasanya ya, kau selalu datang mengunjungi Sasuke setiap tahun."

"begitulah..."

"Kau bahkan membawakan Sasuke bunga kesukaannya..."

"Mawar putih... Bunga yang melambangkan cinta sejati, kesucian, kemurnian, rasa simpati, dan juga..."

"Rasa duka..."

Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau benar..."

"Kau sahabat yang baik, Naruto."

"Terima kasih."

Keheningan terjadi untuk sesaat, sampai Itachi kembali membuka suara.

"Adikku... Sasuke orang yang bodoh, iyakan?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat mendengarnya sebelum tersenyum tipis.

"Benar, dia memang bodoh dalam beberapa hal. Terutama dalam hal perasaan," balas Naruto.

"Kau benar... dan karena itulah dia jadi seperti ini..."

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Kini dalam waktu yang lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

"Sudah siang ternyata. Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa," gumam Naruto saat melihat arloji di lengan kirinya yang sudah menunjukan tengah hari.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto tersenyum lalu membalas, "Yah begitulah... ada hal yang harus kuurus."

Itachi mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, Aku pergi dulu, Itachi Nii-san." Naruto berdiri dari jongkoknya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, Dan terima kasih sudah mau mengunjungi Sasuke." Itachi membalas.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu dia menatap tempat peristirahatan Sahabatnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi kawan. Aku akan datang lagi nanti."

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan meninggalkan area pemakaman umum.

Itachi melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dengan senyum simpul.

"Kau benar-benar sahabat yang baik, Naruto..."

Itachi menatap makam adiknya, kemudian dia usap tempat peristirahatan terakhir adiknya itu dengan lembut.

"Bukan begitu, Sasuke..."

**~END~**

**Fic spesial untuk Event #FriendshipFI2019**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca.**


End file.
